My Heart
by Nia Umezawa
Summary: Kedatangan murid baru di KSHS membuat sebuat sebuah perasaan merumit./"Ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke-kun itu benar, ya. kau itu memang bodoh!"/"Hinata, aku menyukaimu."/"Apa yang harus kau jelaskan, Teme! Semuanya sudah terlambat!"/"Tidak, Dobe. Kau salah, semuanya baru akan dimulai." Bad Summary. Terinspirasi dari The Last. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Heart by Nia Umezawa**

 **selamat membaca semuanya! Semoga kalian suka ya. Ini adalah first fanfic, jadi masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Senior High School**

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang dengan jelas ketika kita melihat dari depan bangunan besar nan luas itu. Bangunan itu merupakan bangunan tertua di Konoha, bahkan mendapat peringkat pertama bangunan tertua diantara 5 wilayah besar. Sekarang bangunan tersebut digunakan sebagai sekolah menengah atas yang termasuk sekolah elite di Konoha. Maka jangan heran, jika banyak terdapat mobil yang berjejer di halaman parkir dan siswa-siswa yang serba 'wah' di sana.

Para siswa yang bersekolah di sana rata-rata anak-anak dari kalangan berada. Seperti Uchiha, Hyuuga, Namikaze, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Haruno dan masih banyak lagi. Tak jarang lulusan KSHS menjadi orang yang disegani atau menjadi orang yang berhasil. Misalnya Uchiha Fugaku yang menjadi kepala kepolisian Konoha dan pemilik perusahaan yang berpengaruh di Jepang, Namikaze Minato menjadi walikota Konoha, Hyuuga Hiashi yang menjadi pemilik perusahaan ternama di Jepang dan beberapa wilayah lainnya. Maka jangan heran, jika anak-anak mereka juga masuk ke sini. Bisa dikatakan, sebagian besar siswa di sini bersekolah turun temurun dari orang tua mereka.

Oke, cukup sekian untuk perkenalan KSHS. Karena jika dibahas, seakan tidak pernah habis. Masih banyak hal yang menonjol di sini. Mulai dari prestasi-bahkan jangan ditanya-, siswa-siswanya, dan yang lainnya.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna orange bergaris hitam disusul mobil lamborghini berwarna biru tua terlihat memasuki halaman parkiran sekolah dan memarkirkannya dengan rapi. Ketika mobil itu masuk, keadaan yang semula tenang menjadi riuh oleh teriakan para siswi. Mereka sedikit demi sedikit mengerubungi dua mobil tersebut, hingga orang yang berada di dalamnya susah untuk keluar. Hingga Ibiki, sang guru BP harus membubarkan kerumanan itu.

"Seperti biasanya. Keributan seperti ini malah bertambah selain oleh Uchiha Sasuke," Kata Ibiki sambil menatap kearah dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mereka.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik hanya nyengir kuda dan melipat kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan di belakang. Sedangkan pemuda satunya hanya diam dan menatap Ibiki datar dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan keadalam saku celananya, hingga membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona olehnya.

"Hehehe... maafkan kami, _Sensei_. Aku juga tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa tujuan mereka mengerubungiku seperti itu. Biasanya 'kan, hanya Teme. Benarkan, Teme?" Sahut Naruto sambil nyengir dan menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang mendengus. Ibiki mendengus seraya membalikkan badannya dan kembali meninggalakan kedua pemuda yang sempat membuat keributan pagi ini.

Sepeninggal Ibiki, banyak siswi-siswi yang kembali mengerubungi mereka lagi dan tidak ada celah untuk mereka pergi. Mereka berteriak-teriak hingga Naruto dan Sasuke harus menutup telinga mereka.

"Naruto- _senpai!_ Tolong berikan tanda tanganmu!"

"Sasuke- _kun!_ Hari ini kau tampan sekali! Kyaaaa!"

" _Senpai!"_

" Kyaaa! Uchiha- _senpai!_ Namikaze- _senpai!"_

"Naruto- _kun!_ Sasuke- _kun_!"

Untung saja mereka gesit dan pandai mengalihkan perhatian, setelah itu mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk segera pergi ketempat 'aman' mereka. Hingga terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang hampir setiap hari terjadi dan menjadi hal yang lumrah.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... t-teme, rasanya sangat berat jika harus kejar-kejaran seperti ini setiap harinya! Aku tidak kuat, _ttebayo_!" Keluh Naruto sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Hn. Kau payah, Dobe. Ini hal yang biasa untukku." Kata Sasuke menimpali sambil menyeringai kearah Naruto.

Naruto mendelik. "Iya! Itu untukmu, Teme! Tidak untukku!" Gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Nafasnya juga nampak sudah stabil lebih cepat daripada Naruto. Wajar saja, hal seperti ini sudah biasa baginya.

"Mungkin setelah ini kau harus membiasakannya, Dobe." Kemudian Sasuke membenarkan tasnya yang ia pakai di sebelah kanan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Oi! Teme! Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto. "Kebiasaan sekali." Gerutunya.

Ketika Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang dari belokan koridor dan membuat map-map yang dibawa orang itu terjatuh. Ia pun mendongak dan meminta maaf kepada orang itu.

"Maafkan aku, ya. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil map-map itu.

Hinata mengangguk dan ikut mengambil map-map yang berjatuhan bersama Naruto. "T-tidak apa-apa, Na-naruto-kun. Aku y-yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah menabrakmu." Kata Hinata terbata sambil ikut memunguti map-map yang terjatuh.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, ini salahku. Aku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan, Hinata-chan. Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong... ini map apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil memberikan map-map tadi kepada Hinata.

"T-terimakasih, N-naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata. "I-ini map m-milik N-neji-nii. I-ia menitipkan map-map ini untukku dan harus aku serahkan padanya sekarang. Mu-mumpung belum bel masuk berbunyi," Terang Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kau perlu bantuan, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

Wajah Hinata memerah dan ia tersipu. "T-terimakasih, N-naruto-kun. a-aku bisa sendiri. La-lain kali saja, ya. La-lagipula kau harus menyimpan tasmu dulu,"

Naruto nyengir andalannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Benar juga, ya." Kata Naruto. tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat Hinata menatapnya. "Tapi jika membiarkan seorang gadis membawa map sebanyak ini keatas sendirian rasanya tidak tega. Bagaimana jika kau terjatuh? Jadi... biarkan aku membantumu, ya?" Pinta Naruto.

Hinata sedikit tersipu malu dan kembali memundukkan wajahnya lantaran ia tidak mau wajahnya yang sudah merah ini terlihat oleh Naruto. Dengan perlahan Hinata mengangguk dan membuat Naruto melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan itu padaku, Hinata-chan!" Pinta Naruto.

Hinata memberikan setengah dari map yang ia bawa kepada Naruto dengan wajah yang masih ditundukkan. "I-ini. Terimakasih telah mau m-membantuku, N-naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk. "Tak masalah, kok! Aku senang jika aku bisa membantumu, Hinata-chan! Oh, ya. Untuk apa Neji menyuruhmu membawa map sebanyak ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan.

"N-neji-nii ingin mengurus sesuatu. A-aku juga tidak tau apa itu. Dia menyuruhku membawanya ke kelasnya karena ia lupa membawanya, dia berangkat sangat awal dan t-terkesan buru-buru," Jelas Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi... hebat juga, ya. Padahal dia itu harusnya satu angkatan dengan kita! Tapi dia sudah mendahului kita dan menjadi senior," Kata Naruto. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _senpai_ , _ttebayo_! Walau bagaimanapun, dia tetap satu angkatan dengan kita." Celetuk Naruto dan membuat Hinata tersenyum geli.

' _N-naruto-kun...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan di kelas XI-A IPA yang sudah gaduh semakin gaduh saja ketika Naruto dan Kiba beradu mulut mengenai hal sepele. Seperti biasanya.

"Hei, Naruto! sudah kubilang 'kan, jika Kakashi- _sensei_ akan masuk hari ini!" Kata Kiba yakin.

"Kau nampak sangat yakin, Kiba. Tapi aku lebih yakin jika Kakashi- _sensei_ tidak akan masuk," Balas Naruto tak kalah yakin. Kemudian ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Dia kan selalu tersesat di jalan yang bernama 'Jalan Kehidupan'-nya itu. Lagipula... sepuluh menit lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi! Benarkan, Teme?" Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn." Sasuke membalasnya dengan malas sambil memutarkan matanya. Kiba dan yang lainnya diam, Naruto dengan bangga tersenyum lebar atas kemenangannya.

"Benarkan? Bahkan Teme saja mendukungku. Hahaha... kau baik sekali, Teme!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn, Dobe. Lebih baik kau duduk dengan benar di kursimu." Kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang kenapa, hm?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menegang dan matanya membulat mendengar suara yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu. dengan perlahan ia membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum paksa.

"A-aa, K-kakashi- _sensei_." Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan perlahan turun dari meja yang barusan dia jadikan tempat duduk. "A-apa kabar hari ini?"

Kakashi menatap tajam kearah Naruto sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. "Jadi... kau mengaharapkanku tidak hadir dan kau bisa membuat onar di kelasku, begitu?" Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "B-bukan, a-aku tidak bilang s-seperti itu, S-sensei!"

"Kalau begitu, duduk yang benar di kursimu, Naruto!"

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto segera duduk dengan benar di kursinya sambil menggerutu pelan. Hal itu membuat sebagian siswa tertawa.

"Sudah, anak-anak. Kalian jangan tertawa. Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini,"

Semua siswa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kakashi yang ingin memulai pelajarannya yang jelas-jelas sudah hampir berakhir sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Dan benar dugaan para siswa. Baru saja Kakashi menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis, bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

"Haaahhh... kenapa bel cepat sekali berbunyi?"

Sekali lagi, para siswa sweardrop mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

' _Kenapa kau menyalahkan bel yang berbunyi, shannaro! Salahkan kenapa kau datang terlambat sensei!'_ kata inner Sakura. Tapi... begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan oleh para siswa, tidak jauh dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

"Yaaah, baiklah, anak-anak. Karena bel sudah berbunyi, kalian boleh istirahat." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya. Anak-anak pun menyambutnya dengan senang dan langsung keluar.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya. "Hinata, apa kau bawa bekal hari ini?" Tanya Sakura kepada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya, aku membawanya, kok. Apa S-sakura- _chan_ juga membawa bekal?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Kali ini aku membawa dua," Kata Sakura sambil berbisik diakhir kalimatnya dan menunjukkan dua kotak bekal makanan kepada Hinata.

Hinata bingung. "Dua? Kenapa? Apa-"

"Sssttt..." Potong Sakura sambil menaruh jari telunjuk lentiknya di depa mulut Hinata. "Jangan keras-keras bicaranya, Hinata." bisiknya. Hinata mengangguk dan meminta maaf.

"Kalau begitu, satunya untuk siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

Wajah Sakura merona dan ia menjadi kikuk untuk menjawabnya. Ia kemudian melirik sebentar kearah kanan dari bangkunya. "Hehehe... kau pasti tau, Hinata." Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat kearah yang tadi dilihat oleh Sakura. Ia pun tersenyum geli.

"Aa, a-aku tau s-sekarang. Rupanya, S-sakura- _chan_ sedang jatuh cinta de-dengannya. Hihihi..." Kata Hinata mencoba sedikit menggoda sahabatnya dan terkikik geli.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah saja. "H-hinata!"

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Sakura dengan cepat menyembunyikan satu bekal makanannya ketika Ino datang. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh ketika Hinata hendak berbicara. "Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Ino. Benarkan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyuman geli yang masih tertera di wajah cantiknya. "B-benar, Ino- _chan_. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

Ino memicingkan matanya. "Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk meyakinkan Ino. Ino mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Ayo kita keluar. Kita makanan bersama di atap," Ajak Ino.

"A-ayo,"

"Tunggu," Ino dan Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura. "A-ano... sebaiknya kalian duluan saja, ada hal yang ingin aku urus. Nanti aku menyusul, kok!" Lanjut Sakura.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya hal apa yang ingin kau urus?" Tanyanya.

"I-itu... mmm... ya, pokoknya ada deh! Kalian duluan saja, ya. Nanti aku akan menyusul,"

"Ya sudah, deh. Cepetan, ya. Ayo, Hinata, kita duluan saja." Kemudian Ino dan Hinata keluar meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura menarik nafasnya dan mengambil kotak makanan di tasnya yang tadi ia sembunyikan dari Ino. Jika sampai ketahuan oleh Ino apalagi ini untuk Sasuke, ia akan menggodanya habis-habisan. Seantero sekolah juga akan tahu, dan Sakura tidak mau itu terjadi.

Setelah itu, Sakura keluar dengan membawa dua kotak makanan. Yang satu untuknya, dan satu lagi untuk Sasuke. Ia berjalan menuju koridor dan berhenti di depan sebuah loker yang nampak sama dengan yang lainnya. Sebelumnya, ia telah memastikan bahwa di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dengan berhati-hati ia membuka loker tersebut, dan memejamkan matanya ketika menghirup aroma khas pemuda itu. Ia juga sedikit kesal karena banyaknya surat yang isinya pasti sama-pernyataan cinta-yang ia yakin tidak pernah di baca oleh Sasuke.

 _'Haaahh... selalu saja. Setiap hari ada surat seperti ini. Apa mereka tidak bosan setiap hari mengirim surat? Dan sepertinya ayam jelek itu juga sengaja tidak mengunci lokernya. Dasar ayam!'_

Sakura kemudian meletakkan satu kotak makanan di loker tersebut. Karena melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil salah satu surat di sana dan membacanya. Salahkan pemuda itu tidak mengunci lokernya dan banyaknya surat cinta yang berada di loker Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?"

 **Deg!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hallo semua! Bagaimana tentang fic nya? jelek ya? Maaf ya, soalnya lagi belajar buat bikin fanfic. Saran, kritik dan komentar di terima, kok. Tapi kalau memberikan kritik jangan terlalu sadis ya, belum nyiapin mental buat itu. Apalagi flame, jangan dulu ya. jangan lupa tinggalkan di kolom review!

Yosh, sekian dari saya. Mohon bantuannya ya!

 **Nia Umezawa**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Heart**

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Nia Umezawa**

 **Selamat membaca semuanya! Maaf jika terdapat typo(s), gaje, abal, jelek, garing dan lain sebagainya. Harap maklum ya!**

 **Silahkan membaca semuanya! Aku harap kalian suka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sedang apa kau di situ?"

 **Deg!**

Sakura membeku di tempat. Jantungnya seakan jatuh dari tempatnya ketika mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat ia kenal. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan bersusah payah, dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat sebelum ia membukanya kembali dan menatap pemuda itu.

"H-hai, S-sasuke." Sapa Sakura sambil senyum paksa dengan tergagap. "S-sejak kapan k-kau ada di situ?"

Sasuke menatap datar kearah gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu. Ia melihat apa yang berada di tangan gadis itu. "Hn. apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menunjuk ke surat berwarna merah di tangannya itu. "I-ini... aku ingin melihatnya saja. A-aku lihat di lokermu banyak sekali surat, maka dari itu aku ingin membacanya karena penasaran." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Hn? Jadi... kau juga yang selama ini mengirim surat itu ke dalam lokerku, eh?" Sakura mematung mendengar ucapan Sasuke. sasuke menyeringai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. "Tak ku sangka, ya. Ternyata seorang Haruno Sakura mengirim sebuah surat secara diam-diam seperti ini,"

Sakura merasakan bahwa wajahnya memerah. Buru-buru ia menggeleng dan meletakkan kembali surat yang ia pegang tadi ke loker Sasuke dan menutupnya dengan buru-buru. "T-tidak, aku tidak seperti itu! Untuk apa aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Lagipula, kenapa kau percaya diri sekali?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Lalu..."

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa surat itu ada di tanganmu?"

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya padamu, Sasuke! aku hanya penasaran dengan isi lokermu, dan aku hanya penasaran dengan isi surat yang tak henti-hentinya mengisi sebagian dari lokermu! Kebetulan aku mengambilnya, dan... dan... a-aku... mmm..." Sakura nampak kebingungan dengan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan selanjutnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke melebarnkan seringaiannya.

"Aku apa, hm?"

Sakura menatap sebal kearah Sasuke. "Kau memang menyebalkan, ya! Dasar pantat ayam!" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dengan terburu-buru. Ia tidak mau Sasuke tau rona merah di wajahnya itu.

"Aku percaya," Sakura berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Terimakasih, ya, bekal makanannya, Pinky." Dan Sakura yakin, bahwa wajahnya kini berubah semerah tomat. Padahal, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa Mikoto menitipkan itu padanya. Namun entah mengapa, kakinya malah bergerak untuk berlari pergi.

' _Dasar ayam itu! Shaannaroo!'_

Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura dari belakang. Ia menatap bekal makanan yang diberikan Sakura lalu ia mengambilnya dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya nasi goreng yang hampir sebagian berisi tomat, seperti kesukaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan bingung ketika kotak bekal makanan yang Hinata bawa sama sekali tidak ia sentuh. "Hinata, kenapa bekal makananmu tidak kau makan? Tidak lapar, ya?"

Hinata menatap Sakura. "Tidak kok, S-sakura- _chan_."

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau makan dari tadi? Lihatlah, bekal makananku sebentar lagi akan segera habis," Sahut Ino.

"Bagaimana tidak akan segera habis jika kau makan sebanyak itu sangat rakus, _Pig_." Cibir Sakura sambil melahap salad.

Ino mendelik kearah Sakura. "Ini tidak banyak, kok. Hanya sedikit. Aku juga memakannya dengan pelan-pelan," Bantah Ino.

Hinata sedikit tersenyum melihat Ino dan Sakura kembali berdebat. "A-aku sudah merasa kenyang. S-sebenarnya, ini khusus aku buatkan untuk N-naruto-kun." kata Hinata.

"Eh?"

"I-iya. Tadinya aku ingin memberikannya, tapi aku melihat N-naruto- _kun_ bersama dengan Sasuke- _san_ , Shikamaru- _san_ dan Sai- _san_ sedang membicarakan sesuatu di halaman belakang. Aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka,"

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau berikan bekal itu padanya secepatnya, Hinata. Kau tau, semenjak Naruto mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan memasukkan bola di menit terakhir waktu pertandingan basket melawan Oto kemarin, dia menjadi sangat terkenal. Semacam artis mendadak." Kata Sakura. Hinata diam dan nampak memikirkan perkataan Sakura.

"Benar, seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura tadi." Celetuk Ino. Sakura menatap kaget kerah Ino. "Apa? Kau pikir aku tidak tau aksimu memberikan bekal makanan kepada Sasuke- _kun_?" Lanjut Ino. Sakura mendengus.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan memberikannya kepada Naruto- _kun_ sekarang. Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," Hinata berdiri dan berpamitan untuk memberikan bekalnya untuk Naruto. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Ino menggoda Sakura. Ia tersenyum sambil menoleh. Ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

Hinata berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Di sana masih ada Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai. Ia memegang erat kotak bekalnya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu melangkah menuju mereka bertiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaahh... rasanya aku tidak ingin menjadi terkenal seperti ini. Aku bosan dan lelah jika aku harus dikejar-kejar para siswi!" Gerutu Naruto.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau telah menjadi terkenal." Kata Sai sambil memasang senyumannya.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan hal itu, Naruto?" Kata Shikamaru. "Dulu kau bilang jika kau ingin menjadi terkenal dan mengalahkan Sasuke. Kau sudah terkenal sekarang,"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Benar! Aku sekarang telah menjadi terkenal seperti Sasuke-teme sekarang. Tapi... rasanya lelah juga," Sesal Naruto di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn. Itu karma untukmu, Dobe. Dulu kau sering meledekku, sekarang rasakan itu." Ledek Sasuke.

"Ya, aku juga sedikit menyesal karena telah meledekmu, Teme."

"Tapi... bukankah enak menjadi terkenal seperti ini?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sai. "Apa maksudmu, Sai?"

Sai menoleh kearah Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. "Terkadang menjadi terkenal itu menyenangkan. Banyak orang yang memperhatikanmu, dan peduli padamu. Contohnya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawa makanan sendiri atau mengeluarkan uang untuk makan. Mereka dengan sendirinya memberikanmu bekal," Jelas Sai. Naruto mengangguk dan kembali mengingat ketika hampir setiap hari ada seorang siswi yang memberikannya bekal.

"Benar juga, ya. Bicara soal bekal... aku jadi lapar,"

"S-sasuke- _senpai_ ," Sasuke yang menoleh ke sampingnya. "Ini. aku membuatkannya untukmu, terimalah." Sasuke menatap bekal yang diberika siswi itu dengan datar. Tak lama kemudian iamenerimanya, dan gadis itu langsung berbalik dan berlari sambil memekik girang kearah teman-temannya yang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Ini tidak adil, _ttebayo_! Aku yang merasa lapar, kenapa Teme yang mendapatkan bekal makanannya? Hei, Teme. Bukankah kau bilang jika Sakura- _chan_ memberikanmu-"

"Hn, ini. Ambillah jika kau mau. Aku tidak lapar," Potong Sasuke sambil menyerahkan bekal makanan tadi.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih, Teme! kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" Ketika Naruto hendak menerimanya, seseorang memanggilnya.

"N-naruto- _kun_..."

Semua menoleh kearah yang sama, dimana seorang gadis yang nampak malu-malu memberikan sebuah bekal makanan yang di dorong oleh dua temannya untuk memberikan bekal itu kepada Naruto.

"I-ini!" Gadis itu memberikan bekal makanannya dengan membungkuk. "A-aku memberikannya untukmu, N-naruto- _kun_. aku yang telah membuatkannya khusus untukmu!"  
kata gadis itu dengan cepat.

Naruto menerimanya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Terimakasih, ya! Lain kali kau tidak usah repot-repot membawanya untukku. Apa kau juga sudah makan?"

Gadis itu menunduk malu. "S-sudah. Aku membuat itu khusus untukmu,"

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak ya! Kelihatannya ini enak!" gadis itu mengangguk dengan cepat lalu berlari kearah temannya dengan senang. "Hei, lihatlah! Aku mendapat bagianku sendiri! Sudahlah, Teme. Itu untukmu saja, atau berikan kepada yang lain. Aku mendapatkan bagianku yang sepertinya tidak kalah enak denganmu!" Kata Naruto semangat dan menolak pemberian dari Sasuke.

Semua yang berada di sana _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Hoamm... kau ini Naruto, memalukan saja." Kata Shikamaru. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat siluet yang sepertinya ia kenal. "Bukankah itu Hinata, ya?" Semua menatap kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Shikamaru. "Kenapa dia berbalik lagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran hampir dimulai, dan Hinata belum juga kembali sejak berpamitan ingin memberikan kotak bekal makanannya kepada Naruto tadi. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah berada di kelas bersama dengan yang lainnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura dan Ino khawatir kepada Hinata.

Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju bangku Naruto. "Naruto, apa kau tau dimana Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto menoleh dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Sakura- _chan_. Memangnya kemana Hinata- _chan_? Apa kau tidak bersama dengannya waktu istirahat tadi?"

"Jadi... Hinata tidak memberikannya kepadamu tadi?" Naruto menatap bingung kearah Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang akan Hinata-chan berikan padaku? Ulang tahunku juga masih lama," Kata Naruto polos. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sakura berpikir jika Hinata tidak memberikan bekalnya kepada Naruto karena Naruto sendiri tidak tau. Lalu kemana sahabat indigonya itu?

"Sakura- _chan_? Ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto dan membuat Sakura kembali tersadar.

Sakura mengerjap kaget. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, karena sampai sekarang Hinata belum juga kembali kedalam kelas."

Naruto mengangguk namun sedetik kemudian ia ingat sesuatu. "Ah! Tadi Shikamaru sempat melihat bayangan Hinata- _chan_ sedang berbalik kembali. Katanya setelah melihatku menerima bekal makanan dari adik kelas, Sakura- _chan_. Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa Hinata-chan berbalik kembali." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Sakura paham sekarang. Ia kemudian berterimakasih kepada Naruto dan buru-buru kembali ketempatnya ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemilik sepasang onyx sedang menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

" _Forehead_ , bagaimana? Apa dia tau dimana Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak tau." Ino menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Lho? Tapi-"

"Nah, itu Hinata- _chan_!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah pintu. Gara-gara Naruto, semua menatap Hinata yang baru saja memasuki pintu kelas dan menjadi pusat perhatian. "Hinata- _chan_ , darimana saja? Kenapa baru datang? Untung saja Kurenai- _sensei_ belum datang,"

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Naruto. "A-aku m-merasa tidak enak badan, j-jadi aku k-ke UKS. M-maaf membuatmu khawatir, N-naruto- _kun_." jawab Hinata dengan terbata dengan senyum samar yang tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

"Oh. Tadi Sakura- _chan_ mencarimu, makanya aku bertanya kepadamu."

Perlahan senyum samar Hinata hilang. Ia langsung berjalan dengan tertunduk ke kursinya dan duduk di sana. Sakura merutuki sifat polos dan bodoh Naruto yang tidak pernah peka. Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak kencang di depan wajah Naruto.

"Ppsstt... apa Hinata memberikan bento nya, Sakura?" Bisik Ino. Sakura menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa ia terlihat tidak membawa apa-apa? Dimana kotak bekalnya?" Sakura baru sadar jika Hinata kembali dengan tangan kosong berkat ucapan Ino. Naruto bilang jika ia tidak menerima apapun dari Hinata tadi, yang berarti Hinata tidak memberikan bekalnya kepada Naruto. Seharusnya Hinata membawa kembali kotak bekal makanannya kembali, 'kan?

Sakura memilih untuk mengangkat bahunya ketika Kurenai mulai memasuki kelas. Mungkin saja kotak bekal Hinata diberikan kepada Neji atau tertinggal di UKS saat Hinata berada di sana tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berjalan dengan pelan dan menunduk sambil menenteng tasnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya saat ini. Yang jelas, sejak tadi Hinata selalu saja diam sambil menunduk.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak dan melihat Tenten sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Kemudian Tenten berjalan sedikit tergesa kearahnya.

"Kenapa sendirian? Di mana Sakura dan Ino?" Tanyanya heran. Biasanya Sakura dan Ino selalu bersama dengan Hinata.

"M-mereka sedang ada rapat OSIS, T-tenten- _chan_." Jawab Hinata.

Tenten mengangguk. Tenten adalah teman Hinata, Sakura juga Ino. Mereka terpisah kelas sejak memasuki kelas XI. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino berada di kelas IX-A IPA, sedangkan Tenten berada di kelas IX-B IPA. Tapi mereka berempat masih behubungan dengan baik.

"Apa kau ingin pulang sendirian?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, a-aku akan menunggu Neji- _nii_. Kami akan pulang bersama." Jawab Hinata.

Tenten menghela nafasnya. "Berarti kau harus menunggu sedikit lama, Hinata." kata Tenten.

"M-menunggu sedikit lama? K-kenapa?"

"Neji sedang ada rapat dengan klub judo. Rapatnya baru saja dimulai tiga puluh menit yang lalu." Jawab Tenten. Hinata mendesah. Padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur. Ia lelah hari ini. "Kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang, ya?"

"Iya. Aku lelah sekali, Tenten- _chan_." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan kendaraan umum saja jika kau ingin cepat-cepat pulang?" Tanya Tenten.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, Tenten- _chan_. A-aku tidak terbiasa pulang sendiri menggunakan k-kendaraan umum. B-biasanya ji-jika naik kendaraan u-umum, aku selalu bersama d-dengan S-sakura- _chan_ dan Ino- _chan_."

Tenten mengangguk. "Jadi... kau mau menunggu Neji sampai selesai, ya?"

"Hu'um. Ti-tidak ada pilihan lain, T-tenten- _chan_."

Tenten menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya. Atau kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" Tawar Tenten.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Tenten- _chan_. Rumah kita kan, berlawanan arah."

Tenten meringis ketika baru ingat jika rumah mereka memang berlawanan arah. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya! Aku pamit, Hinata."

"I-iya. K-kau juga hati-hati."

"Ya. Jaa!"

"Jaa!"

Hinata menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali berjalan pelan menuju parkiran sekolah. Tidak masalah jika ia harus menunggu Neji sedikit lebih lama.

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran Hinata kembali melayang di mana saat dirinya hendak menuju UKS. Saat itu ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia jadi kembali teringat orang tersebut.

 **Flashback**

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai dan lesu menuju ruang UKS, tiba-tiba tubunya lemas dan pusing. Ia menatap nanar kearah kotak bekal makanan yang hendak diberikannya kepada Naruto, namun ia terlambat. Naruto sudah menerima bekal dari siswi lain dan nampaknya Naruto juga senang. Padahal, ia sudah susah payah membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Naruto.

Karena berjalan sambil menunduk, Hinata tidak tau jika ada seseorang di depannya. Alhasil Hinata menabrak orang tersebut dan bekal makanannya terjatuh dan beberapa map yang dibawa orang tersebut jatuh. Hinata merasa de javu dengan hal ini.

"A-ah! M-maafkan aku." Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil kotak makannya dan juga map-map yang tercecer.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak melihat saat berjalan." Ucap orang tersebut.

"I-iya."

Hinata dan orang tersebut diam selama mengambil map-map yang tercecer. Mata Hinata tak sengaja membaca tulisan di map tersebut. "A-apa anda murid baru?" tanya Hinata.

Orang itu menatap Hinata sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya begitulah. Aku baru pindah ke sini." Jawab orang tersebut. Hinata mengangguk dan kembali diam.

"I-ini,"

Orang itu menerima map yang diberikan Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Dan maaf soal menabrakmu hingga kotak makananmu terjatuh," Kata orang tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. M-makannya masih bagus, hanya terjatuh saja." Jawab Hinata. "Lagipula aku yang salah."

Orang itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Mmm... apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?"

"Ba-bantuan apa?"

"Aku tidak tau di mana letak ruang kepala sekolah. Apa kau mau mengantarku ke sana?" Tanya orang tersebut. Hinata nampak berpikir sejenak. Bukannya Hinata tidak mau, tapi ini sudah mendekati jam pelajaran ketiga. Ruangan kepala sekolah juga sedikit jauh dari sini.

Melihat Hinata terdiam orang itu tersenyum maklum. "Tak apa jika kau tidak mau. Mungkin aku bisa kesana sendiri,"

Hinata menggeleng. "Baiklah, akan a-aku antarkan. Ka-kau bisa tersesat jika ke sana sendirian." Kata Hinata.

Orang itu tertawa sebentar. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Terimakasih, ya. Maaf merepotkanmu Hyuuga- _san_." Ucap orang tersebut sambil membaca nametag Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tak apa. Ayo,"

Selama diperjalanan, mereka berdua saling terdiam. Tak ada yang ingin membukan suara. Sampai orang tersebut membuka suaranya.

"Maaf, Hyuuga- _san_. Kenapa menatap kotak makanan itu terus? Kulihat makanannya masih utuh. Apa kau tidak memakannya?" Tanya orang tersebut.

Hinata menoleh kearahnya. "Ini m-memang bukan untukku. A-aku m-membuatnya untuk se-seorang," Jawab Hinata sambil menerawang. "Tapi... dia sudah menerima bekal dari yang lain." Bisik Hinata.

"Hm?"

"S-sudahlah. Oh ya, ruangan kepala sekolahnya sudah hampir dekat." Kata Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tiba-tiba saja hal memalukan terjadi. Perut orang itu berbunyi dan mengagetkan mereka berdua. Hinata menoleh kearah orang itu, sedangkan orang itu memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Hinata terkekeh geli. "A-apa kau lapar?" Tanya Hinata sambil terkekeh. Orang itu tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengelus leher belakangnya dengan kikuk. Hinata kemudian menyodorkan bekalnya.

"I-ini. Ambillah,"

Orang itu menoleh dan menatap bingung. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Hyuuga- _san_. Itu kan untuk seseorang. Lagipula aku bisa makan nanti," Tolak orang itu.

Hinata tersenyum sambil terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. A-ambil saja. Ba-bagaimana jika p-perutmu k-kembali berbunyi saat di de-depan kepala sekolah?" Canda Hinata.

Wajah orang itu kembali memerah. "B-baiklah. Terimakasih, Hyuuga- _san_." Ucap orang itu sambil menerima bekal dari Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Nah, itu r-ruangannya." Tunjuk Hinata pada sebuah ruangan berpintu putih bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih ya. Maaf merepotkanmu." Ucap orang itu.

"I-iya. Tidak apa-apa. K-kalau begitu, a-aku pamit. _Yoroshiku_ ," Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata berbalik berjalan menuju UKS.

 **Flashback end**

Sayangnya, Hinata lupa nama orang itu.

"Hinata- _chan_!" Panggil Naruto dari belakang. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang berlari kearahnya.

"N-naruto - _kun_?"

"Hinata- _chan_! Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. "I-iya."

"Lho? Biasanya kau pulang bersama Sakura- _chan_ dan Ino, kan? Di mana mereka?" Tanya Naruto sambil celingukan mencari Sakura dan Ino.

"Me-mereka sedang a-ada rapat, N-naruto- _kun_." jawab Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi... kau pulang bersama siapa?"

"A-aku akan pu-pulang bersama dengan Neji- _nii_."

"Bukankah hari ini klub judo juga mengadakan rapat, ya?" Kata Naruto.

"I-iya, aku akan menunggunya di parkiran."

Naruto kembali mengangguk. "Apa kau mau pulang bersama denganku, Hinata- _chan_? Aku juga pulang sendirian." Tawar Naruto.

Wajah Hinata memerah. Mendadak Hinata menjadi gugup. "A-aa... i-itu... a-ano... apa kau tidak pulang bersama d-dengan S-sasuke- _san_?"

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Sasuke-teme itu seenaknya menghilang di depanku. Sudah kucari kemana-mana tidak ada! Katanya dia mau pulang bersamaku, tapi malah menghilang. Dasar baka Teme!" Gerutu Naruto kesal. Hinata tersenyum geli mendengar gerutuan Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana, Hinata- _chan_? Apa kau mau pulang bersama denganku?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersentak. Wajahnya bertambah merah. "Aa... ta-tapi... a-aku... err... bagaimana de-dengan Neji- _nii_? A-aku sudah bilang jika aku akan pulang bersamanya,"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Biarkan saja dia. Daripada kau lelah menunggunya di sini, lebih baik kau pulang saja bersamaku." Kata Naruto. "Bagaimana? Pulang bersama denganku, ya?"

Hinata merasa dirinya akan pingsan karena 'paksaan' Naruto.

BRUK

"Lho? Hinata- _chan_?" Naruto bingung melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata, berharap gadis indigo itu membuka matanya.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Hinata- _chan?_ Ayo bangun, jangan membuatku panik seperti ini. Hei!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata. Ia heran melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dan badannya yang sedikit panas.

"Na-ru-to..." Tubuh Naruto menegang ketika mendengar suara berbahaya dari belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sepupuku, hah?"

GLUK

"N-neji?" Mata Neji menatap tajam kearah Naruto sekolah meminta penjelasan kepada Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sepupuku, hah? Kenapa dia pingsang?"

' _Gawat!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

Hai hai haiiii... Nia kembali lagi! *huuuuu!* *ditimpuk tomat busuk* Hehehehe... maafnya, baru muncul setelah lama nelantarin Fic gaje ini. Maaf sekali lagi semua, Nia saat itu nggak ada kuota modem *alasan!* beneran! Tapi selama itu aku juga nulis lanjutannya kok. Maaf ya, kalau chapter ini tambah geje sama jelek.

Oh ya, makasih yang udah me-review, membaca, menjadikan fic aneh ini favorit dan nge-follow. Maaf sekali lagi ya, jika Nia mengecewakan. Mungkin juga saya akan update lagi sekitar bulan Mei, soalnya saya sudah mulai sibuk nih. Lagi UAMBN, dilanjutin Ujian Praktek, terus TO II, sama UN nantinya. Mohon doanya ya, supaya cepat-cepat selesai sama mendapat nilai yang memuaskan. Amiiin...

 **sq :** makasih udah review ya. Gimana? Chapter ini udah pajang belum? Hehehe... soalnya udah mentok di sini :D *plaakk*

 **Rinda Kuchiki :** ini udah di pairing, Rinda-san. maaf ya, yang kemarin belum di pairing. Soalnya lupa, hehehe...

 **Sasuhina69 :** Ini sudah di pairing, Sasuhina-san. Maaf ya, yang kemarin belum di pairing. Soalnya lupa, hehehe...

 **onyx dark blue :** Ini sudah di pairing, onyx-san. maaf yang kemarin belum di pairing. Soalnya lupa, hehehe...

 **Harumi Tsubaki :** Salam kenal juga, Harumi-san. Hehehe... makasih ya, udah bilang fic nya bagus padahal biasa-biasa aja :D . Saya juga suka lebay kok, tapi sekarang nggak jadi nangis kan? Kan udah di lanjut, :D sebelumnya maaf udah telat ngelanjutin fic ini. Ya... masalah itu lah, hehehe...

Terimakasih yang sudah me-review sama ngasih support nya ya! Semoga terhibur dan nggak ngecewain. Saran dan infonya di tunggu ya. Kalau soal flame sama kritik pedas jangan dulu ya, saya belum siap. Soalnya lagi baper sekarang.

 **Nia Umezawa, 11 April 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Heart**

 **Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By Nia Umezawa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca semua. kesalahan ada di mana-mana. mohon maaf jika tidak memuaskan kalian semua! Yosh, silahkan membaca dan nilai sendiri saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rapat telah usai sejak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu, namun gadis berambut merah muda ini nampaknya enggan meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Ia masih berkutat dengan buku catatan bersampul hijau miliknya, dan ia nampak sangat serius mencatat dan membolak-balikkan halaman bukunya itu.

Hal itu lah yang membuat Yamanaka Ino menghela nafasnya bosan. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Ino kemudian mendekati Sakura dan mencoba melihat apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan. Namun getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Sakura, aku pergi duluan ya. Sai sudah menungguku di depan." Kata Ino setelah membaca pesan dari Sai, kekasihnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, silahkan saja." Jawab Sakura.

Ino kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sakura dan mengambil tasnya. Tak lama setelah itu Ino menatap kearah Sakura. "Apa kau baik-baik saja jika aku tinggal?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan menatap kearah Ino. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, kok. Kau tenang saja, di sini masih ramai. Jangan membuat kekasihmu itu menunggumu lama." Kata Sakura.

Ino mendengus. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tau!"

"Iya iya. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ino. Sudahlah, cepat sana. Jangan biarkan Sai menunggumu terlalu lama." Kata Sakura meyakinkah.

Ino mengangguk dan berpamitan kepada Sakura lalu keluar. Setelah Ino pergi, Sakura kembali serius dengan bukunya. Sesekali helaan nafas dan gerutuan terdengar dari bibir Sakura. Ia terlihat serius sehingga tidak menyadari jika hanya ada dia sendirian di sini sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja getaran dari ponselnya membuat Sakura menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Moshi-moshi.."

"YAK! Kau ini! Kenapa belum pulang hah?!" Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari ponselnya. Ia baru sadar jika yang menelponnya adalah ibunya, Haruno Mebuki.

"Kaa-san?"

"Kenapa kau belum juga pulang, hah?! Memangnya ini sudah jam berapa?!" Omel Mebuki.

Sakura langsung melirik jam tangan merah yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Matanya membulat ketika ia tau sekarang sudah jam berapa. Jam empat lebih dua puluh lima menit. Pantas saja ibunya teriak-teriak marah.

"M-maafkan aku, Kaa-san. A-aku lupa waktu," Kata Sakura pelan sambil membereskan buku dan pulpennya.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah? Kenapa kau tidak mengabari ibumu? Sedang apa kau di sana?"

Sakura menggendong tasnya dan berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar. "Maafkan aku, Kaa-san. Aku lupa waktu tadi. Aku juga masih berada di sekolah kok,"

Mebuki menghela nafasnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Cepat pulang, Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalau begitu ibu akan suruh kakakmu menjemputmu, ya?"

"Tidak usah, Kaa-san!" Balas Sakura cepat sambil menuruni tangga. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan Saso-nii. Biar aku pulang sendirian saja." Tolak Sakura.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Kaa-san tenang saja," Potong Sakura halus. "Lagipula ini belum terlalu sore, masih ada kendaraan yang bisa aku gunakan." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, cepatlah pulang ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, telpon Kaa-san." Kata Mebuki.

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Oke! Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya."

"Ya."

 **KLIK**

Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan keras. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia sampai lupa waktu gara-gara harus mencatat kembali hasil rapat minggu lalu. Buku yang menjadi hasil rapatnya hilang, dan ia harus mengganti ulang. Jika tidak, maka ia akan dapat masalah. Beruntung Sakura memiliki buku agenda rapat, jadi Sakura tinggal menulis ulang dan mengingat hasil rapat dari rujukan buku agenda tadi.

Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul pas lima sore. Ia bergegas berjalan menuju halte agar cepat sampai menuju rumahnya yang terbilang jauh dari sekolah, butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam. Ia juga tidak mau terlambat pulang lagi, ibunya pasti akan memarahi Sakura.

Setelah sampai di halte, bus yang ia tunggu belum datang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi sambil menyalakan musik melalui _earphone_ agar tidak terlalu bosan. Di sana hanya ada beberapa orang saja, seorang nenek bersama dengan cucu perempuannya, seorang wanita, dua pria paruh baya dan seorang pria yang duduk menyender sambil memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa dari orang-orang itu pun mulai menaiki bus yang berhenti di sana. Sakura tidak naik, karena jurusannya berbeda dengan jurusan menuju rumahnya. Ia mencoba untuk bersabar lagi, karena sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu busnya namun tak kunjung datang.

Kini hanya tinggal seorang nenek dengan cucu perempuannya dan seorang pria yang sedang duduk menyender. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu, Nak?" Ternyata nenek tadi yang menepuk pundaknya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak kok, Nek. Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura.

Nenek itu ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah. Maafkan Nenek jika tadi Nenek mengagetkanmu,"

"Iya, Nek."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau pulang ya?" Tanya Nenek tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk. "Benar, Nek."

"Kenapa kau masih berada di sini? Padahal tadi ada beberapa bus yang berhenti di sini." Kata Nenek tersebut.

Sakura melepaskan _earphone_ yang menempel di telinganya. "Tidak, Nek. Bus-bus itu bukan tujuanku," Jawab Sakura ramah. Nenek itu mengangguk. "Lalu Nenek mau kemana bersama cucu nenek?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nenek ingin mengunjungi anak Nenek di sini. Tapi bus yang ingin nenek tumpangi belum datang." Jawab nenek tersebut sambil menatap lurus ke depan. "Kau sendiri ingin pulang ke mana?"

"Aku ingin ke Konoha Street, rumahku berada di perumahan yang berada di sana." Jawab Sakura.

Dahi Nenek itu nampak berkerut. "Tapi setahu Nenek bus terakhir menuju Konoha Street itu sudah berangkat sejak dua jam yang lalu, Nak. Nenek sendiri melihatnya saat menunggu bus nenek dua jam yang lalu."

Sakura menahan nafasnya dan matanya membulat. Kenapa ia bisa lupa jika bus terakhir menuju rumahnya berangkat pukul empat?!

"Nenek! Itu bus kita, Nek!" Kata cucu nenek tersebut sambil menunjuk sebuah bus yang melaju kearah mereka. Nenek itu pun berdiri.

"Sampai di sini saja ya, Nak. Nenek naik terlebih dahulu." Pamit Nenek tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya, Nek. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Nek." Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika nenek tersebut dan cucunya mulai masuk ke dalam bus.

Kini tinggal Sakura dan seorang pria tadi. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan Sakura harus segera pulang. Ia kemudian mencoba menelpon kakaknya, namun naas ponselnya mati saat ia hendak menekan tombol panggil. Baterainya habis karena Sakura menggunakannya untuk memutar musik.

Lalu bagaimana ini?

Sakura kemudian melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Sepi. Hanya ada dia dan seorang pria tadi. Merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaanya sekarang, Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan sampai kerumahnya karena tak ada jalan lain. Ia berjalan melewati pria tersebut. Sakura pikir pria tersebut sedang tidur, jadi ia berjalan dengan santai melewati orang tersebut.

Namun ketika Sakura telah melewati orang tesebut, tangannya tiba-tiba di tarik ke belakang dan mulutnya di bekap. Sakura hendak melawan, namun percuma saja. Tenaga orang tersebut lebih besar dari Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana, Nona Manis?" Tanya pria tersebut dari belakang.

"Hmmpp...hmmppp... Tolong! Hmmmpp..."

"Hahahaha! Percuma saja kau meronta, di sini sepi. Hanya ada kau dan aku saja." Kata orang tersebut dengan nada puas. Sakura terus saja mencoba melepaskan dirinya. _Emerald_ Sakura melihat ada tiga orang sedang mendekat kearah mereka. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura menginjak kaki pria tadi dan menggigit tangannya hingga pria tersebut memekik kesakitan. Sakura segera berlari kearah tiga orang tersebut.

"Tolong! Dia hendak melecehkanku!" Adu Sakura meminta bantuan sambil menunjuk kearah pria tadi.

"Mana? Di mana dia?" Tanya salah seorang tadi tiga orang itu.

"Itu! Dia di sana!" Tunjuk Sakura.

Ketiga orang tadi diam sambil memperhatikan Sakura. "Orang itu, ya?"

"Tapi... sayangnya Nona, dia adalah teman kami." Kata salah seorang diantara mereka yang memiliki tubuh besar.

Mata Sakura membulat sambil menatap tak percaya kepada ketiga orang tadi. Rupanya ia meminta bantuan kepada orang yang salah.

GREP

"Kena kau!"

"Kyaaaa!"

DUK

Sakura menendang lagi pria tadi hingga terjungkal. Ia juga berusaha melawan tiga orang tadi dengan ilmu beladiri yang ia pelajari saat ikut ekstrakulikuler bela diri.

"Shannaroo!"

Sakura meninju dengan keras pria bertubuh besar di bagian perutnya hingga pria tersebut terjungkal jauh ke belakang.

"Ugh!"

Sakura menyeringai ketika telah melumpuhkan satu diantara mereka. Kini tingga tiga orang lagi dan Sakura telah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ternyata tenagamu lumayan juga ya, Nona Manis." Ucap seorang pria bertubuh besar namun tidak sebesar yang tadi.

"Jangan meremehkanku, ya!" Seru Sakura. "Kalian mau apa sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja kami menginginkanmu, Nona. Kemarilah, mari kita bersenang-senang sebentar." Kata pria bertubuh sedikit kurus.

"Cih!"

Ketika Sakura hendak menyerang kembali, kedua tangannya di cengkram dengan kuat oleh pria lainnya hingga memerah. Sakura tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Tenaganya juga sudah mulai terkuras. Walau ia memiliki tenaga yang besar untuk seorang gadis, ia juga memiliki rasa lelah. Hei, bagaimanapun ia hanya seorang gadis. Tubuhnya juga lebih kecil dari para pria tadi.

Sakura mendecih ketika melihat tiga orang pria tadi mulai mendekatinya. Air matanya juga mulai turun ketika tangan seorang pria mulai melepaskan kancing seragamnya yang paling atas.

"Tolong... to-tolong aku..." Lirih Sakura. "Lepaskan aku... kumohon..."

Empat pria tadi tertawa keras dan air mata Sakura bertambah banyak. Kepalanya mulai pusing dan rasa perih akibat cengkraman di tangannya mulai terasa. Kakinya tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi.

"Hmm... ini balasan akibat telah berani dengan kami, Nona. Kau telah berani menggigit dan menendangku." Kata pria yang tadi membekap mulut Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Suaranya sudah serak dan ia tidak bisa berbicara lebih keras.

"To...long..."

Sakura sudah pasrah sekarang. Ia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

 _"Maafkan aku Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-san. Tolong selamatkanlah aku, siapa saja. Tolong aku, Kami-sama..."_

"HEI!"

Doa Sakura terkabul. Ia mendengar seseorang berteriak menghentikan mereka berempat.

"Wah...wah... wah... lihatlah, siapa yang datang. Seorang pangeran berkuda putih." Ucap salah seorang diantara mereka berempat sambil berdiri.

"Kau benar, Sakon. Sepertinya ada pangeran berkuda putih datang menyelamatkan sang putri." Timbal yang lainnya. Kemudian mereka berempat tertawa.

Orang itu mendecih dan berjalan kearah mereka sambil menggulung lengan kaosnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah mereka berempat.

"Lepaskan gadis itu sekarang juga." Titah orang tersebut.

Sakon menyeringai sambil menatap kearah Sakura yang telah pasrah, lalu kembali menatap orang itu.

"Melepaskannya? Jangan harap, bocah. Dia adalah mangsa kami, dan kami tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja." Ucap Sakon.

"Kau!" Seru orang tersebut. "Beraninya kalian! Kubilang lepaskan dia, brengsek!"

Merasa tak terima, ketiga pria tadi langsung menyerang orang tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura ditinggal bersama seseorang yang memegang kedua tangannya. Akhirnya terjadilah pertarungan sengit antara seorang pemuda dan tiga pria tadi. Walau sendirian, pemuda tersebut nampak tak kewalahan sama sekali. Ia nampak lebih unggul dari pada ketiga pria tadi.

Merasa teman-temannya butuh bantuan, pria yang mencengkram kedua tangan Sakura berlari membantu ketiga temannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat mereka terkapar tak berdaya. Pemuda tersebut nampak sedang menstabilkan nafasnya dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menangis.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

GREP

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... terimakasih, Sasuke. Te-terimakasih telah menolongku." Ucap Sakura terisak sambil memeluk dan mengcengkram erat kaos Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terkejut hanya mampu diam dan membiarkan gadis tersebut menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

"Hn. Sudahlah, itu tak masalah." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Sasuke menatap datar penampilan Sakura yang nampak acak-acakan.

"Hiks... hiks... a-aku takut, Sasuke. A-aku takut..." Kata Sakura lirih.

"Hn. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau rapihkan penampilanmu. Kau nampak sangat kacau." Sakura diam sambil menatap kearah Sasuke.

Sakura merapihkan penampilannya yang memang kacau. Rambut yang acak-acakan dan baju yang kusut. Jangan lupakan wajah Sakura yang nampak memprihatinkan.

Setelah merapihkan penampilannya, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke menuju mobilnya yang berhenti tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya melalui ekor matanya. Sakura sedang memeluk dirinya sambil menangis sesegukan sejak tadi. sasuke mendengus.

"Apa kau tidak lelah terus menangis?" Kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura. Sakura diam dan sepertinya tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia masih syok dengan apa yang barusan terjadi dengannya. Akhirnya keheningan melanda mereka selama di perjalanan.

"Kupikir, gadis kasar dan tomboy peraih juara umum karate tingkat menengah atas tidak akan kalah dengan empat pria seperti tadi." Celetuk Sasuke sambil memberhentikan mobilnya ketika lampu merah. Rupanya hal tersebut berhasil membuat Sakura mendelik tajam.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar, Sasuke? Kau cerewet sekali! Aku juga punya batas kekuatan tau! Lagipula walau aku juara umum karate, tenagaku tidak sebanding dengan empat pria brengsek tadi! Apa kau lupa jika aku perempuan, hah?!" Emosi Sakura meluap-luap. Alhasil, Sasuke lah yang menjadi sasaran emosi Sakura saat ini.

Sasuke diam. Ia melajukan kembali mobilnya kala lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

"Kupikir kau laki-laki." Gumam Sasuke yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Sakura kembali melotot kepada Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tangan Sakura sudah mengepal dan siap meninju Sasuke sekarang juga. Namun ia urungkan ketika melihat tatapan dari Sasuke-yang menurutnya membahayakan jantungnya.

"Hn."

Sakura kembali melonggarkan kepalan tangannya dan kembali menunduk. Ia kembali terisak dan membuat telinga Sasuke-yang entah kenapa-menjadi panas.

"Hiks... hiks... a-aku... a-aku tadi sungguh takut sekali, Sasuke. s-sungguh," Isaknya sambil memeluk tubuhnya. "K-kupikir hi-hidupku... hiks... hanya akan sampai d-di sana saja. H-harusnya a-aku menurut a-apa kata Kaa-san saja."

Sasuke diam dan mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Hn. sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang, pulanglah. Kita sudah sampai." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dan menghapus jejak air matanya. Tangannya terhenti ketika hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"S-sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"A-ano... t-terimakasih, ya. Jika tidak ada kau, mungkin saja aku tidak akan bisa pulang. Terimakasih, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tulus dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. "Hn. Memang seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Lihatlah, wajahku memar gara-gara menyelamatkanmu."

Senyuman Sakura perlahan memudar setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Sombong sekali kau!" Tunjuk Sakura di depan hidung mancung pemuda tersebut. "Seharusnya aku tidak berterimakasih padamu. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan kau datang menyelamatkanku, kok! Malah aku berharap orang lain yang menyelamatkanku!" Sewot Sakura sambil menepuk pipi Sasuke yang memar dengan tenaganya hingga membuat Sasuke spontan berteriak kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu, Pantat Ayam!"

BLAM

Sakura menutup dengan keras pintu mobil Sasuke dan tidak peduli apakah akan menimbulkan kerusakan pada pintu mobil mewah Sasuke dan teriakan Sasuke dati dalam.

Sakura berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan menggerutu hingga membuat sang security bingung akibat perbuatan Nona mudanya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya yang hanya berbeda dua blok dari rumah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh. Kau sudah pulang, Otouto." Kata Itachi yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia kemudian memperhatikan adiknya yang baru saja pulang.

"Hn."

"Kenapa lama sekali? Habis darimana saja kau?" Tanya Itachi.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia duduk di sebelah kakaknya sambil merebut remote yang dipegang oleh kakaknya. Itachi mendengus melihat kelakuan adiknya tersebut. Tiba-tiba _onyx_ nya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan wajah sang adik.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Itachi sambil memperhatikan wajah adiknya. "Kau habis berkelahi dengan siapa?"

Sasuke diam saja sambil menonton berita di televisi tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan sang kakak. Namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke memekik kesakitan.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Seru Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Itachi yang memegang area memarnya.

"Kau habis berkelahi dengan siapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ooohh... bukan urusanku, ya. Baiklah," Seringai tipis tercetak di wajah Itachi. Tak lama kemudian Itachi berteriak. "Kaa-san! Lihatlah Sasuke! Dia habis berkelahi dengan preman jalanan!" Teriak Itachi hingga membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya seketika.

"Hei! Kenapa kau berteriak di depan telingaku? Kau ingin aku tuli, ya." Protes Sasuke kepada Itachi namun tidak digubris oleh Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian Mikoto datang dari arah dapur. "Itachi-kun, kenapa kau malam-malam begini berteriak?" Tegur Mikoto kepada Itachi.

"Lihat Sasuke, Kaa-san." Tunjuk Itachi kepada Sasuke yang langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke. Mikoto kemudian mendekati mereka dan melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan Sasu-kun, Itachi-kun?" Kata Mikoto sambil melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Lihat wajahnya, Kaa-san. Ada luka memar di pipinya." Kata Itachi.

"Dasar tukang adu," Cibir Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Perlihatkan wajahmu, Sasu-kun." Pinta Mikoto sambil memegang wajah Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Sedetik kemudian Mikoto berteriak histeris.

"A-ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sasuke?! Kenapa wajahmu memar seperti ini?!" Teriak Mikoto histeris ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang terdapat memar dimana-mana.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa ribut sekali." Kata Fugaku yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia segera menghampiri Mikoto, Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sasuke, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Fugaku sambil menyerngitkan dahinya.

Sasuke merintih pelan ketika Mikoto mengobati lukanya dengan air dingin. Diam-diam Sasuke melirik tajam kearah Itachi yang sedang menahan tawanya. Gara-gara Itachi, semuanya menjadi heboh seperti ini. Apalagi Mikoto.

"Akh.."

Mikoto segera meletakkan wadah berisi air dingin setelah selesai mengobati Sasuke. ia kemudian berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun, sekarang jelaskan pada Kaa-san bagaimana bisa kau mendapat luka seperti itu. Apa kau berkelahi?" Tuntut Mikoto kepada putra bungsunya itu.

"Ini tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san. Hanya luka kecil saja." Kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Baiklah, baiklah Kaa-san. Memang tadi ada perkelahian kecil saja. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kok." Jelas Sasuke.

Mata Mikoto menyipit pertanda menuntut penjelasan lebih pada Sasuke. melihat tatapan ibunya yang sepeti itu, Sasuke mendesah pelan. Akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Hahahahaha! Jadi kau menyelamatkan Sakura-chan dan menjadi pahlawan berkuda putihnya, eh?" Kata Itachi disela tawanya.

Sasuke mendelik kearah Itachi. "Diamlah!"

Bukannya diam, tawa Itachi malah menjadi-jadi. Itachi juga tak henti-hentinya menggoda Sasuke dan mentertawakannya setelah itu. Bahkan Mikoto juga ikut-ikutan walau tidak separah Itachi. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya tersenyum simpul saja.

Malu? Tentu saja! Kenapa tiba-tiba keluarganya menjadi seperti ini sih? Menurutnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakannya menyelamatkan seorang gadis.

Ini semua gara-gara satu orang yang menjadi provokator.

' _Baka Itachi_ -nii _... awas kau setelah ini!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahahahaha! Nia kembali dengan chapter yang sangat-sangat-sangat jelek dan tidak nyambung! Hahahaha! *ditimpuk sendal kayu*

Hehehe.. maaf ya, Nia baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya Nia banyak banget urusannya *Halah!* Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic yang nggak jelas ini ya. Maaf Nia nggak bisa balas satu persatu review kalian semua. Terimakasih semua!

Yosh!

mohon sarannya ya!

 **Nia Umezawa, 01 Mei 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hatiku**

 **Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita Dengan Nia Umezawa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Banyak typo(s), gaje, garing, nyambung-nggak nyambung, dan lain-lainnya. Silahkan membaca dan menilai sendiri ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrtt ... drrtt ... ddrrtt ...**

Ponsel Hinata berdering ketika Hinata baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya dan membaca isi pesan di ponselnya.

 **Hinata, apa kau sedang sibuk? Kuharap saja tidak. Hei, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Konoha Mall? Sudah lama kita tidak ke sana.**

 **-Ino-**

Hinata nampak berpikir sebelum membalas pesan dari Ino. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ia juga butuh refreshing. Toh ini hari Minggu. Ia segera membalas pesan dari Ino.

 **Oke. Kita kumpul jam sembilan. Jangan sampai telat!**

Hinata langsung menaruh ponselnya setelah membaca pesan dari Ino dan segera bersiap-siap. Ini baru pukul delapan, berarti masih ada satu jam untuk bersiap.

Setelah bersiap-siap dan menatap tampilannya di cermin, ia tersenyum.

"Kurasa ini cocok," Gumamnya sambil memperhatikan penampilannya. Hinata memakai training yang tidak terlalu ketat berwarna hitam selutut, kaos putih gading yang ia lapisi dengan cardigan berwarna ungu muda. Nampak pas.

Namun ia merasa ada yang kurang. Hinata segera membuka laci di lemarinya dan mengambil bandana berwarna lavender. Tapi sesuatu terjatuh ketika Hinata mengambil bandananya.

Hinata segera mengambilnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama benda yang jatuh tersebut. Syal berwarna merah yang sudah sobek dan kotor.

"Syal?"

Ketika Hinata hendak berdiri, ia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu mengenai syal tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya merah. Hinata kemudian mendekap syal merah tersebut.

"I-ini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Hinata?" Tanya Tenten kepada Sakura saat Hinata baru saja datang dan menghampiri Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

"M-maafkan aku, Tenten- _chan_ ." Kata Hinata pelan.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita belanja dulu." Kata Ino. Kemudian mereka berempat memasuki Mall terbesar di Konoha itu. Mereka asyik sekali berbelanja baju, terutama Ino yang heboh memilih dan membeli baju.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya Ino kepada teman-temannya sambil memperlihatkan dress yang ia pilih.

Sakura yang melihat dress yang dipegang Ino menyerngit. "Kau serius mau membeli dress itu, Pig?" Tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ino balik. "Apa ini tidak bagus?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Dress itu bagus, kok. Tapi kurasa itu terlalu kecil untukmu. Lihat saja tubuhmu yang gendut itu." kata Sakura.

Ino mendelik tak suka kepada Sakura. "Kau ini! tubuhku tidak gendut, Forehead!" kata Ino tak terima.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar, Ino." Kata Tenten membenarkan perkataan Sakura. "Dress itu terlalu kecil untukmu."

Ino merengut kesal ketika melihat Sakura tertawa mendengar perkataan Tenten.

"Huh! Kalian berdua sama saja!" Dengan kesal ia mengembalikan dress yang menurutnya cantik tadi.

"Tapi coba kau lihat dress yang satu itu." tunjuk Tenten pada sebuah dress berwarna ungu dengan aksen renda di bagian bawah yang berada di toko lainnya. "Kurasa itu cocok untukmu."

Ino melihat kearah dress tersebut. "Benar! Tenten, temani aku kesana ya." Pinta Ino.

"Aku? Kenapa tidak Sakura saja?"

"Aku tidak mau dia yang menemaniku. Bisa-bisa ia malah mengataiku lagi," Kata Ino sambil melirik kearah Sakura.

Semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Itu bagus. Jadi aku tidak usah capek-capek menemanimu berbelanja banyak baju." Kata Sakura sambil bercanda. Ino mencibir. Kemudian Ino dan Tenten pergi ke toko yang Tenten sebutkan tadi.

Jadi di sana hanya ada Sakura dan Hinata saja. Mereka berdua terkekeh geli ketika melihat Tenten yang kerepotan dengan Ino. Nampaknya dress tadi juga kurang pas di badan Ino.

"Ino memang benar-benar keterlaluan, ya. Padahal ia sudah banyak membeli baju dan lainnya, masih saja kurang." Kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan Ino dan Tenten.

"K-kalau tidak seperti itu, bukan Yamanaka Ino namanya." Timpal Hinata. Mereka berdua kembali tertawa.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Kau tidak membeli apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura. Ia sedikit heran melihat Hinata yang nampak tidak membawa kantong berisi belanjaan. Padahal mereka mampir di banyak toko. Sakura saja membawa tiga kantong berisi baju dan aksesoris.

Hinata menggeleng. "T-tidak, aku belum membeli apa-apa." Jawab Hinata.

Ketika Sakura hendak bertanya kembali, Ino dan Tenten sudah menghampiri mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Ino.

"Kau tidak jadi membeli dress tadi?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Tidak. Ukurannya tidak pas dengan tubuhku," Jawab Ino. Sedangkan yang lainnya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri Mall kembali. Rupanya mereka belum puas berbelanja.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita berpencar saja?" Usul Sakura.

"Hm? Berpencar?" Ulang Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, kita berpencar saja. Nanti kita berkumpul di parkiran. Aku yakin, kita tidak mungkin membeli barang-barang yang sama 'kan?"

Ino, Hinata dan Tenten nampak berpikir.

"B-benar juga. N-nanti kita berkumpul di p-parkiran saja, biar tidak memakan waktu yang lama." Kata Hinata menyetujui usulan Sakura.

"Iya benar. Aku juga ingin membeli beberapa barang di toko lainnya. Kita belanja sesuai dengan kebutuhan kita. Setuju?"

Mereka semua akhirnya sepakat untuk berpencar membeli barang-barang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sepakat berpencar, Hinata segera menuju toko yang menjual perlengkapan menjahit dan merajut. Ia hendak membeli sesuatu di sana. Akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang agak lebih luas dibandingkan yang lainnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" Tanya seorang penjaga toko kepada Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menoleh. "A-apa di sini ada perlengkapan merajut?" Tanya Hinata.

Penjaga toko itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja ada, Nona. Di sini lengkap, semuanya ada. Mari masuk dan pilih bahannya,"

Hinata kemudian mengikuti penjaga toko itu. Ia kemudian memilih bahan dan alat yang akan ia gunakan untuk merajut nanti. Setelah selesai, ia segera memberikannya kepada penjaga toko tadi.

"Semuanya menjadi ¥ 260," kata penjaga toko.

Hinata segera membayarnya. "I-ini. terimakasih." Ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali datanglah kemari lagi, Nona."

"Iya,"

Setelah membayar, Hinata segera keluar. Ia mendekap bahan dan alat rajutan yang baru saja ia beli.

' _Semoga saja ini cukup. Dan aku bisa memberikannya sesegera mungkin.'_ Batinnya sambil menatap kantong belanjaannya.

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalannya, akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang dan membuat barang belanjaannya terjatuh.

"Aduh!"

Hinata terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk setelah bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Sikunya terasa sakit.

"Apa anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?" Tanya orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. Hinata mencoba berdiri dibantu oleh orang tadi. "Ini belanjaanmu, Nona. Maafkan aku karena telah menabrakmu."

Hinata mengambil kantong belanjaannya. "T-tidak apa-apa, kok. Maafkan aku juga karena tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Lho? Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata mendongak. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika melihat orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya.

"Otsutsuki-san?"

Ternyata orang itu adalah Otsutsuki Toneri, orang yang pernah bertabrakan dengannya saat di sekolah kemarin.

Toneri tersenyum. "Ah, ternyata benar itu kau, Hyuuga-san." Kata Toneri. "Maafkan aku karena telah menabrakmu, ya."

Hinata mengangguk. "Maafkan aku juga, Otsusuki-san. Aku berjalan tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Tak apa. Oh ya, kau kemari sendirian?" Tanya Toneri.

Hinata menggeleng. "T-tidak. Aku bersama dengan teman-teman ku."

"Lalu di mana mereka?" Tanya Toneri heran.

"Mereka sedang berbelanja. Ta-tadi kami berpencar," Jawab Hinata.

Toneri mengangguk. "Baiklah. Oh, ya. Bagaimana jika kita bicara di restoran saja?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Y-ya."

Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju restoran yang terdapat di lantai bawah. Mereka memilih restoran yang tidak terlalu ramai dan segera duduk dan memesan makanan.

"Hyuuga- _san_ , kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Toneri.

"A-aku ingin jus jeruk saja." Jawab Hinata.

Toneri mengangguk. "Jus jeruk dan jus alpukat," Kata toneri kepada seorang pelayan.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan. "Ada lagi, Tuan?"

"Tidak, itu saja."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya, Tuan." Pelayan itupun segera pergi.

Setelah pelayah itu pergi, tidak ada yang mulai berbicara diantara Hinata dan Toneri. Mendadak suasana menjadi canggung. Wajar saja, ini baru pertama kali kenal. Belum lagi Hinata merasa jika Toneri memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"A-ano... s-sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Otsutsuki- _san_?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Ah, tidak ada." Jawab Toneri yang membuat Hinata menautkan alisnya. Toneri kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Daripada kita berbicara di tempat tadi, 'kan? Kurasa lebih enak kita berbicara di sini."

Hinata sebenarnya tidak mengerti perkataan Toneri, namun ia hanya diam saja. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Toneri benar. Lebih baik berbicara di sini daripada di sana tadi.

"Oh ya," Hinata menatap kearah Toneri. "Bagaimana jika kita berbicara tentang sekolah saja? Berhubung aku baru di Konoha Senior High School, jadi aku ingin lebih tau tentang sekolah baruku."

Hinata mengangguk. "B-boleh. A-apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kurasa a-aku bisa membantu."

Toneri tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana rasanya bersekolah di sana?"

"M-menyenangkan, kau p-pasti suka."

"Oke, baiklah. Bagaimana dengan kegiatannya? Jika ada yang menarik, aku akan ikut."

"Umm... di sana b-banyak terdapat b-berbagai kegian ekstrakulikulernya. Y-yang paling terkenal adalah basket, c-chearsleader d-dan s-seni," Jawab Hinata. "Ketiganya sama-sama terkenal."

"Oh, ya? Kurasa menarik,"

"T-tentu saja. K-ketiganya s-selalu m-mendapat juara di ajang kompetisi."

Mereka kemudian saling berbicara mengenai Konoha Senior High School, dan rasa canggung mereka perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Hyuuga- _san_ , kau membeli apa? Kenapa hanya satu kantong?" Tanya Toneri ketika melihat kantong belanja Hinata yang hanya ada satu.

"I-iya. A-aku memang hanya me-membeli satu. I-ini adalah b-bahan u-untuk merajut," Jawab Hinata.

Alis Toneri mengkerut. "Merajut? Kau suka merajut?"

"Ya, kurasa."

"Merajut apa? Bukankah musim dingin masih agak lama?"

"Iya. M-makanya aku membuatnya dari s-sekarang, supaya ketika m-musim dingin tiba a-aku bisa m-memberikannya langsung."

Toneri mengangguk. "Untuk siapa?"

Wajah Hinata merona."I-itu... mm.. u-untuk-"

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Hinata berdering dan memotong ucapan Hinata. Ternyata itu pesan dari Neji.

"O-otsutsuki- _san_ , a-aku pamit dulu." Kata Hinata sambil mengambil tas belanjaannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Toneri.

"Neji- _nii_ sedang mencariku, dan aku harus pergi sekarang."

Toneri mengangguk. "Apa perlu aku antar?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ti-tidak usah. A-aku bisa sendiri, termakasih. Permisi," Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkan Toneri di restoran tersebut sendiran.

Toneri tersenyum miring. "Hyuuga Hinata..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai hai... Kali ini Nia update cepat nih. Karena sebelumnya Nia udah bikin cerita lanjutannya, hehehe... Mungkin chapter depan mulai agak ngaret update nya, soalnya baru bikin lanjutannya. Maaf kalau review nya nggak kebalas semua.

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan :** Ini udah dilanjut kok, hehehe.. makasih udah di review sama di kasih semangat :D

 **vi2NHL :** Makasih ya, udah bilang ceritanya menarik. Ini udah dilanjut kok. Semoga puas ya.

 **Tia TakoyakiUchiha :** Oke, Insya Allah saya akan banyakin SasuSaku nya. Insya Allah chap depan deh. Makasih buat sarannya ya.

Oke, makasih yang udah baca fic Nia. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan ya, soalnya lagi belajar nulis. Saran, informasi dan kritik saya terima kok. Makasih juga yang udah me revieuw, nge follow, sama nge favorite. Sekali lagi terimakasih...

Oh ya, mohon doa nya untuk Nia yang tanggal 09 nanti mau UN. Semoga saja nilainya memuaskan ya. Amiinn... Terimakasih banyak...

 **Nia Umezawa, 02 Mei 2016**


End file.
